ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xia Qingyue/@comment-35708229-20190820145640/@comment-39463098-20190821183830
@Takajunx8 Well, i would like to say she is all powerful, bcs if you read this novel you could have noticed that only her had unresonable ridiculous power ups. She is very selfish and always wanted more power, from begining. While YC must past through endless shits to become even DM, she will skyrocket to True God realm totally random without any logical explenation, like Mars always did. No one of the gods tried to destroy BPS, but if they used YC family to threaten him, if she has that "teleport stuff" you said she could have teleported them without anyone knowing. But then again, she is MGE, and she proved how much she hates YC and his family in front of everyone, she could have take her family members with her, no one would have a reason to touch them anyways, but she said they are trashy ants who are weak and deserve to die. Explain me that. There is no explanation for that. She could have fight like MX to the last breath but she is too much of a bitch of course, bcs she wouldnt die for anyone, bcs she loves herself the most. MX alone made ALL of them exausted. She and XQ could fought them off together. There are endless plots how she could have been good character and do stuff to help YC stronger, but of course Mars choose drama like this. She TRIED to kill him TWO times. He was saved both times, there are no explenation for that either nor do i want to believe in "my sword will teleport him" bullshit theory. Its just Mars drama game. She caused YC so much pain, and even if they didnt dead, she destroyed BPS, and he will think his family is dead till the end probably. So even if they didnt die, YC will never forgive her anyway, unless Mars goes totally insaine and they end actually together, but doubt it since Mars said that XQ doesnt love YC. She broke the man completely. She always did what she wanted never thinking of other peoples feelings. And second time when she attacked him, MX saved him. She herself didnt except that. If she just left, MX wouldnt die. Its simple as that. She could have just let him in despair. But attacking him, she sealed MXs fate, even tho she didnt kill her directly. She killed her indirectly. And she has the face to say no one can touch SSR after that? PFFFFFT. I dont know how can she even live with herself. She is worse than LB. But of course Mars will do everything in his power to wash away her character and give some bullshit explenation. I dont think she planed to kill MX, she didnt except her to defend him, but the moment her butchers took her life, YC became like a living corpse. Inocent woman, whose love for YC was so strong that she didnt hesitate to give her life to XQs band of butchers lost her life. I cannot express how shitty i feel even now when i think about those chapters where she dies. She is the best, and no matter what bullshit Mars pulls out to defend this bitch, she will never be MX. The moment MX died YC world completely crubled bcs she was the only thing that kept him from losting his sanity, but XQ indirectlly took even that from him. I will say it once more, even if no one from his family died, YC wont go oh so you were screwing with me this whole time, awww i love you again. LOL But the saddest thing is that she will have happy ending. Unbelievable. Well i dont care, as long as she doesnt end up with YC ever again. PS when she said that daughter and lovers will only slow him down and he shouldnt have any of that is a proof how messed up, selfish and greedy for power this bitch is. Those words are the proof when i said she wants power, and she will do anything to obtain that power. She would even go without love and family and probably even get rid of those things if they are on her way for power. Oh, and also when he escaped from destroyed BPS, she was first to trash him how trashy weakling he is, how he is so much of a disgrace that hes not even worthy of living in RoG. What a stupid bitch. YC is an idiot for not cultivating but leveled up the faster out of everyone, won that god tournament, has light law that even evil god didnt have, has profound handle, evil god veins, darkness law, is the first person to touch laws of nothingness, which even creation gods didnt touch ever, as dk 1 has a combat power of ds, etc, and she says he is trash who isnt worty of living in RoG. LOL She didnt have a reason to trashtalk and curse him like that after everything she did, but she still did. Maybe thats her true face, who knows. Not only she is twisted bitch but stupid also. He is so amazing but Mars doesnt allow him to level up, while xq skipped half divine realms and became dm 10 in a few minutes. Fucking ridiculous.